Brown Paper Bag
by TwistedWillow88
Summary: Harry Potter returns after nearly 10 years learning magic all over the world whilst caring for his godson, Teddy Lupin. He's back to rekindle friendships and (hopefully) love with the woman he left behind. Things have changed though, people have moved on and Hermione has a surprise or two in store for her former best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Teddy Lupin gently unfolded and re-read his Hogwarts letter just one more time before he and his godfather landed. Travelling by muggle place was less exciting, much longer and much less sickening than international portkey. Teddy's stomach flipped at the thought. He never had liked travelling by portkey. He and his godfather, Harry Potter, were soon to land. Butterflies danced in his stomach as he thought about going to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A nudge in his ribs brought him out of his thoughts and looking up at his godfather.

"Carefully Teddy, you'll make it snow," Harry teased, "come on, let's get off this plane".

* * *

Standing in the arrivals hall of the airport, Ron Weasley searched the throng of people looking for the familiar messy black hair of his best friend. It had been too long since they had last seen each other. 10 years too long. Of course, they had contact via owl occasionally but Harry had never connected to the floo network and it was painful to Ron not to see him again. A squeeze to his left hand reminded him he wasn't alone in his search. He looked down on his other best friend, to see her smiling broadly into the crowd. Following her gaze, Ron saw the person he was looking for. And a miniature version too.

Hermione Granger reminded herself that the butterflies in her stomach were simply because she was happy to have her best friend home again. Nothing to do with the fact that he looks gorgeous. Tanned, muscular, clearly works out _. Merlin, he's good looking_ , she thought. Hermione knew Harry was interested in various sports and had taught Quidditch to wizarding children across the world. But she wasn't expecting the toned, lean, body in front of her. _Pull yourself together girl_ , she chastised herself, _it's just Harry._

It was then that she noticed Ron had let go of her hand and was striding towards their returning friend with purpose. When Harry had owled to inform them of his intention to return with Teddy after nearly 10 years away, she was stunned. As per Harry's request, only Ron and Hermione knew of their friend's return. Merlin forbid _The Daily Prophet_ finding out that the Savour of the Wizarding World was returning after so long away. Only that morning, Hermione had read yet another article speculating on the whereabouts of Harry and his godson. Just why couldn't they let it drop?

Harry accepted his friend's hug when Ron got to him. He was grateful he'd kept in touch with him and Hermione. He hoped they'd kept him secret, especially his return with Teddy. Pushing his trademark hair out of his face, revealing the distinctive lightening shaped scar on his forehead, Harry rubbed the last of the sleep out of his eyes.

"Thanks for coming to get us Ron, how is everyone?"

"They're good thanks. Erm, I think you need to speak to Hermione. Stuff you need to sort out between you."

Puzzled, Harry looked from Ron to his other friend who had now joined them and pulled her into a long needed hug. A tug on his sleeve reminded him of Teddy's presence.

"What's up buddy? This is Ron and Hermione. I've told you about them before. Guys, this is Teddy Lupin, metamorphamagus extraordinaire, heartbreaker and Marauder wannabe". Harry introduced the child.

"Thanks Dad", Teddy responded, "where are we going? When do I go to Hogwarts? When can I get my books?"

"Woah, slow down buddy, we'll sort all that out later. First of all, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry".

Hermione smiled; somehow she was not surprised Harry was thinking of his stomach. Some things never change.

* * *

Apparating to the Burrow, Hermione, Ron and Harry stood for a moment to gather their thoughts. Teddy looked at the crooked building in front of him.

"How does it not fall down?" he asked, "I mean, look at it. Surely it shouldn't be standing?"

Ron smiled at the question many asked. "It's magic Teddy", he responded, "My dad built this. It's bigger on the inside too. I'll go in first, let everyone know Hermione's here."

"Thanks Ron", Harry replied as Ron trudged off towards the house. "When the apparition spot move? Much dried now I notice. Better than landing in the pond like I did last time" he asked Hermione remembering the last time he apparated into the pond just before Bill and Fleur's wedding 10 years ago.

"It's always been here Harry, you just need to concentrate more," Hermione smiled. "Look, there's something I need to tell you." She looked down at her shoes, inspecting an invisible stain on her toes. Taking a deep breath she spoke "Draco Malfoy is here."

Harry was confused, did she just say what he thought she did. Draco Malfoy was here, at the Burrow. Dark eyebrows rose questionly "Draco Malfoy? At The Burrow? Since when?"

"Well, for a while actually. He was there when I was in need of some help and we've got to know each other really well. He's changed Harry, and he's been a lot more accepting of things over time. I hope you can see that when you meet him again. And erm, there's something else you should know too..."

"Hermione, are you coming in or not?" Ron shouted from the house cutting Hermione off. She strode away from Harry and Teddy before Harry could ask her to continue.

"Stay close to me Teddy, I've ended up with many a soggy shoe walking round this house", Harry started to walk towards the house, before giving Teddy a tale from his many visits to the Weasley family home. As they reached the door, Hermione was there to greet them again. Taking Teddy's hand she led him into the house asking Harry to wait a moment.

Inside the door, Teddy stood clutching Hermione's hand tightly. She was pretty much the only person he knew there other than Ron and he was a little nervous of all the eyes now trained on him. Teddy took a moment to gaze around the kitchen he was stood in. Pots were being magically washed in the sink and caldron cakes were transferring themselves onto cooling trays next to the cooker. His grip on Hermione's hand tightened again.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Teddy. Teddy Lupin". He heard Hermione say as gasps were heard across the room. "Okay, you can come in now", she shouted to Harry.

* * *

Harry slowly pushed the door open, holding his breath as he faced the people he considered family for his teenage years.

"Harry Potter", came an astonished whisper from Molly Weasley before he was caught up in one of her bone crushing hugs. Harry let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Molly pulled back to look at Harry properly. "Well young man, you're looking good. A little skinny, are you eating properly? Cauldron cake?"

"Erm, thank you Mrs. Weasley. I think we'll wait until after dinner though." Harry responded before turning to Teddy, "Teddy put that down. Wait until after your dinner."

"Sorry Dad", Teddy looked sheepish as he placed the cauldron cake he'd picked up back on the tray.

* * *

Harry looked up to see Hermione disappear into the lounge, she looked like she was talking to someone he couldn't see. Harry followed her, he was still curious about their conversation outside. He knew Teddy was well looked after as he heard question after question fired by the young boy being answered by George or Ron or Mr Weasley. Harry felt strangely contented to be back here. Like coming home. Pushing open the door to the lounge Harry heard Hermione asking someone questions. There, sat on the sofa was the unmissable platinum blonde Draco Malfoy, one arm draped over the back of the seat and the other around a child. Harry took a moment to listen to the conversation before he announced his presence.

"I don't know Hermione, do you think anything is any different? It's been nearly 10 years since you were last in the same room together. Don't you think he's going to guess there's something wrong? I mean, so much has changed here. He'll not be happy when he finds out what you've been keeping from him."

"I don't know Draco, he's still the same Harry in there somewhere. People change, of course they do, but... oh I don't know. Anyway, we'd better get back through there, Mrs. Weasley will be serving dinner soon".

Harry cleared his throat announcing his presence in the doorway. Hermione looked up with a smile and gestured for him to come to her. As he walked towards her, Harry noticed the child curled up on the sofa with her head resting against Draco's shoulder, eyes closed. There was something about her he couldn't quite place. Was is the cute button nose that was so much like Hermione's or the fact that she was clearly fast asleep on the shoulder of Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry would have never thought Malfoy would be a family man.

* * *

Draco slowly drew his fingers carefully through the raven haired locks of the girl he was caring for as he watched Harry slowly walk towards his friend. A wave of jealousy shot through him as he saw Hermione's reaction to her best friend's presence. He breath quickened, her pupils dilated, her smile was the broadest ever. Draco wished Hermione Granger would give him the same look she was giving Harry Potter now. It was a look a friend like Draco was never going to get from the brown haired beauty sat the other side of the room to him. Hearing the voice of Molly Weasley announcing dinner as being ready, Draco nudged awake the sleeping angel beside him. Blinking green eyes stared up at his silver-grey ones. She really was a pretty girl already and Draco could see Hermione's nose and chin on her. Draco thought about the 10 years since he'd last saw Harry Potter at his trial. So much had happened since then, his brief stint in Azkaban prison, his father's death, running the family business himself. His friendship with Hermione and subsequent acceptance into the Weasley family was something he took a moment to marvel at. It wasn't something his 11 year old self would ever have imagined happening. It was the child leaving the seat beside him that brought him out of his thoughts and he excused himself to follow her through into the kitchen for dinner.

"Harry, I want you to know that I love you dearly and I promise that I never wanted to keep anything from you. But I also need you to know that I have to put other people first. Specific people who do not need to be in the public eye constantly". Harry look confused at Hermione's crypt comment. "She's beautiful isn't she?" She continued, "Turns 10 in February. Heavily in to books, spends hours in the library. She's powerful too. Started showing her magic at just a year old. She's going to be a force to be reckoned with when she gets to Hogwarts."

"Why are you telling me about Malfoy's daughter Hermione?" Harry questioned.

Hermione giggled as she took Harry's hand. "No Harry, she's not Draco's daughter. She's mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your's?" Harry finally spoke up after a long silence.

"Yes Harry, mine", replied Hermione, "Celeste Lily Granger". Harry took a moment to process this information before he pulled her into a hug.

"I understand Hermione. I didn't want Teddy in our limelight either. Getting away seemed the only way to escape it." Harry confessed. Molly Weasley chose that moment to put her head around the door.

"Oh there you two are. We've been looking for you. Can't start without everyone around the table and Ron's nearly eating the chair leg". Both Harry and Hermione chuckled at Mrs. Weasley's turn of phrase before joining the rest of the congregation at the table. It still amused Harry how many people can fit into the Burrow at any one time, let alone how many can fit around the table.

Teddy was so busy showing off his new hair colour changes to Celeste that he didn't notice Harry had come back into the kitchen until he sat down next to him.

"Everything alright Teddy?" Harry asked, "Made a new friend?" Teddy blushed as he nodded in answer to his godfather's question. Soon, the whole table was abuzz with chatter as everyone ate. Harry happily answered questions about his travels whilst keeping his godson's overly adventurous stories in check.

* * *

Harry sighed contentedly as he settled himself down on the sofa next to Ron. He was happy to be back home and part of a large family again. He looked up and into young green eyes as Celeste stood in front of him, her black curls framing her face perfectly.

"Mr. Harry, can Teddy come play at my house sometime soon?" she asked. A cough from Hermione at the back of the room had her adding "Please Mr. Harry" onto the end. Harry smiled. He knew Teddy had missed out on friends as he'd grown up travelling the world at his godfather's whim. A little social interaction with his own generation would do him good. Harry soon agreed and Celeste ran off to tell Teddy who was learning how to de-gnome the garden from George. Harry thought for a moment about Fred and wondered how the family were coping with his quite obvious missing presence before a voice brought him back to the present.

"It's getting late Mione, should really get Cece home."

"Okay Draco, I'll just say our goodbyes and find her. Do you want to grab your Red Cross parcel from Molly? We both know you can't leave without it. I'm sure she thinks you don't eat at home."

"I do eat though. That's the problem. I go home and eat all that good food she sends me home with. I swear I've put on more weight this year than the whole of Hogwarts." Everyone in the room chuckled. It was true, every adult was sent home with a care package from Molly Weasley's kitchen. At least then she knew everyone had a decent meal in their stomachs a couple of times a week if you counted the weekly Sunday dinners. Family was what made Molly Weasley. Whether by blood or adopted, the Weasley brood would never go without a listening ear, or a kind word or a full stomach. It was now that Harry realised someone very important was missing.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked Ron.

"Er, we don't know", he replied. "She took off last year to discover herself", he continued, using his fingers to indicate quotation marks around the last two words. "Last owl we had was from Peru where she was helping build a wizarding school for under privileged and orphaned children. That was a month ago. A month before that she was in Australia on the hunt for some family connection to criminals exported out there hundreds of years ago. And before that she was in Thailand learning how meditation can help focus the use of your magic." Harry remembered being in Thailand himself a few months ago learning the same thing. Perhaps they'd been in the country at the same time, or maybe they'd just missed each other. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione and Celeste re-entering the lounge from the kitchen with their care packages in hand. Harry stood as Hermione walked over to hug him.

"It's wonderful to have you home again Harry. You must come and see us sometime VERY soon. We're connected to the floo network but you'll have to owl if you want to apparate and I'll get you added to the wards. Draco kinda went OTT with the protection wards when he set them up." Harry frowned in confusion at hearing Malfoy had set up Hermione's protection wards and suspected they were living together. He briefly admired Malfoy for taking on another man's child. A child born to a muggleborn at that. Hermione pulled away and waved goodbye to everyone one last time as she grabbed some floo powder announcing 'Malfoy House' as her destination and then disappeared in flare of green flame.

Draco Malfoy watched silently from the other side of the room as his best friend hugged Harry Potter then disappeared into the floo. He smirked at the look of confusion on Harry's face. Hermione had just announcing 'Malfoy House' as her destination. As much as Draco wanted to follow and possibly confirm Potter's suspicions, he knew he had to go home to Malfoy Manor. His mother was home alone this evening and he knew she was looking forward to the Weasley care package he would have as much as his return. Molly always seemed to know this as Draco's bag of food was always a little larger and heavier than anyone else's. Sighing, Draco bid his goodbyes and stepped into the floo himself. The last thing he saw was Harry Potter's confused expression as he announced the manor as his destination rather than Hermione's 'Malfoy House'. _Serves you right Potter,_ he thought, _leaving poor Hermione alone all this time to fend for herself and bring up her child alone._ But she wasn't alone and he knew that. She hadn't been since he came out of Azkaban. Draco had been there for her when she had no-where to go. And when she had fallen ill giving birth to Celeste. And when she'd suffered mild depression for months after Celeste's birth. Draco had been there for Hermione and Celeste for the last 10 years and he wasn't going to let The-Boy-Who-Lived ruin it all over again. No, he would ensure both Hermione and Celeste would be safe. And cared for. And protected. At all costs.

* * *

After a pretty eventful day and evening, Harry just wanted to rest. Teddy had long since fallen asleep after wearing himself out playing his first game of Quidditch with the Weasley children. He must remember to compliment George on his fine teaching skills. His son was obviously just as good. Scooping the sleeping child into his arms, Harry noted his now baby blue hair and suspected his eyes would be just the same. Teddy was happy, contented and his morphing showed it. Harry bade his goodbyes, promising he would speak to everyone soon and collecting his care package from Molly as he walked out to the apparition spot in the garden. The familiar squeezing feeling followed his slow turn on the spot.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place wasn't exactly the same as Harry remembered it and he suspected a certain little house elf might have had something to do with that. He was glad he had given Kreacher clothing before he left to travel. Freeing the miserable elf was the best thing he could think of when he was leaving. He considered it a wise choice. Harry didn't know when or even if he would return. Teddy's letter from Headmistress McGonnagal answered that question for him. Kreacher would never have accepted Teddy in his home anyway. And, Harry hoped, one day a certain muggleborn friend of his would be living her with him and Teddy. _And her daughter_ , he thought.

"Poppit", Harry called out and smiled as the small house elf with big ears appeared with a small 'pop' in front of him. Harry asked the elf to take Teddy to his room and lay him in bed assuring her that he would be up in a few minutes to sort him out. Poppit disappeared with Teddy soon after. Harry remembered the day he came across Poppit and her former masters in France. A loving and loyal elf, Poppit had gone out of her way to care for the family she'd served so well right up until the last of them died with no heir or other family. Harry was used to the ghosts of Hogwarts so wasn't surprised when he found the elf in tears being consoled by her recently deceased master. Poppit was glad of the opportunity to serve someone else; which she did very well whilst Harry and Teddy lived in her home for 6 months.

Harry's thoughts drifted to Dobby, buried at Shell Cottage and vowed to himself to visit as soon as he could. Bill and Fleur had been very welcoming this evening when he had seen them and had assured him they were looking after the grave well. Their daughter, Victoire, also spoke of her tending to Dobby's resting place. Harry considered her very mature for an 8 year old.

* * *

A few days later, Teddy stood wide eyed and slack jawed at the top of Diagon Alley staring at the colour, pattern and bustle in front of him. Harry considered this was what he must have looked like when he first visited the busy shopping centre with Hagrid all those years ago. A sudden sadness filled Harry as he thought about his friend. Hagrid's death had been something of a shock to everyone. He'd survived being captured by Voldemort's minions and the final battle of the war just to come to a watery end attempting to share a bottle of firewhisky with the giant squid in The Black Lake a year later at the anniversary party. Harry hadn't attended the party having taken off with Teddy months earlier. He did, however, attend the funeral. A German disillusionment spell he'd recently learnt coming into good use to disguise his presence. Not even Hermione and Ron knew he was there but had still reserved him a seat 'just in case'. He'd failed to tell them, just in case he chickened out at the last moment. A flash of platinum blonde hair brought him out of his depressing thoughts to focus on the people now stood in front of him and Teddy. He hadn't even been aware they were walking down the Alley.

Celeste's crooked grin spread across her face as she spoke to her new friend, Teddy Lupin. Teddy's hair changed colour to a soft pink showing Harry his true feelings for the girl in front of him. Harry smiled at Teddy's obvious display of affection. Something he could never have done at only 11 years old.

"Dad, Celeste wants me to go with her to the Quidditch shop. Can I?" Teddy pleaded. Harry soon agreed before addressing the issue with Hermione and Malfoy who where speaking in hushed whispers in front of him. Harry cleared his throat to gain their attention. Hermione smiled as he repeated Teddy's request and agreed to go.

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave", Draco said realising he'd been ignored during the latest conversation. He kissed Hermione on the cheek before doing the same to Celeste and wandering off towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry wondered again about Malfoy's relationship with Hermione. Something about it didn't sit right with Harry. Why would Hermione want to even speak to the ferret he couldn't understand. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry followed Celeste's lead in heading towards the Quidditch shop.

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Hermione left the shop with more than a few bags each. Teddy had wanted to buy the whole shop before Harry reminded him that if he doesn't make a team it was pointless. Unperturbed, Teddy still got himself a broom. He was so excited he nearly chose a toddler play broom rather than the Firebolt 3000 that he wanted. Harry had often regaled Teddy with tales of riding his broom when he was at Hogwarts and Teddy wanted the latest and the best money could buy.

"I think you've cleared out my vault Teddy, we'll have to live off yours now." Harry joked. A cute blush spread across Teddy's face as he realised everyone in their group was now staring at him as he fiddled with the bristles on his new broom.

* * *

Hermione sighed contentedly as she watched Harry chatting with Celeste as they made their purchases at Fortesque Ices with Teddy. Hermione's thoughts drifted to Florean Fortesque, the original owner, and his fate at the hands of the death eaters during the war. She was glad his daughter had decided to take on her father's store and expand it into the vibrant and thriving business it is today. Her father would be so proud. The trio's return to the table had her nodding at Harry's questioning if she was okay. _Yes,_ she thought, _quite the family scene._ A scene that did not go unnoticed by the photographer the other side of the street as he snapped away at his blissfully ignorant subjects.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHEN DID YOU AND TEDDY COME HOME? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME KNOW? I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM THE NEWSPAPER! I EXPECT TO HEAR FROM YOU TODAY! Give my love to Teddy**.

Although short, Andromeda Tonks' howler had been anything but sweet. Harry felt truly guilty he'd forgotten to contact the older witch to inform her of her grandson's return to England. And Teddy would be going to Hogwarts in a week's time. She would want to spend that with him most likely.

"Poppit", Harry called out. The small elf appeared in front of him with the familiar pop. "Can you pack some things for Teddy please? He's going to spend the next week with his grandmother. Leave his school things here, I'll sort those out." Nodding her understanding, Poppit disappeared again. Rising from his chair Harry went off in search of his godson.

Teddy was staring at a pile of old pictures covered with a sheet just inside the attic when Harry found him.

"What are you looking at buddy?" Harry inquired. And then groaned as he realised the portraits of The Most Noble House of Black ancestors were under the sheets in front of him. Although Poppit had done a wonderful job of removing the sticking charms from all the portraits, she didn't have the power to remove the portraits from the building. That was Harry's responsibility now. Sirius' bequeathing of the Black family heirdom to Harry was noble, but not very pureblood and the portraits were now starting to come back to life. Harry could hear the muffled cries of horror and shame at being moved and covered. He ushered Teddy away from them before they could begin their tirade about his blood status. Harry remembered the first time he had encountered the bigoted pictures and their comments about him being a halfblood and his mother's 'mudblood' status. "Great news Ted, your grandmother wants to see you. Would you like to stay with her until you go to school at the end of next week?" Teddy's face gave Harry his answer. "Good, well, I've already owled to say we are on our way."

* * *

Andromeda Tonks was a lot more amicable after an hour of Harry grovelling over tea and cakes. She was quite excited to have Teddy stay with her the week and promised to meet Harry at Kings Cross train station on 1st September. Harry was quite excited to have some time to himself over the next week. The first time in a long time.

* * *

Apollo Zabini sat on his father's lap awaiting his next spoonful of food as Draco Malfoy took a seat at Blaize's table in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Isn't the food supposed to go in the baby rather than around it?" Draco enquired. Blaize shot him a look that had him holding his hands up in surrender. He caught the attention of Tom, the barman and ordered a strong coffee. "I was only asking. Been a long day already by the looks of it." Blaize nodded as he fed his son the last of his lunch and wiped around his mouth. A quick _Scourgify_ cleaned up the 18 month old's face before he gave him his juice.

"Pansy's away at her mother's today," Blaize explained, "not back until this evening apparently. Why she couldn't take both children with her I don't know. Apparently father and younger son need some boys time."

"How is Pans? Coping with you, a 5 year old and a toddler must be tough on her."

"You don't know the half of it." Blaize retorted. "Anyway, you asked to speak to me. I'm here, with an addition, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm sure you've already read today's Prophet", Blaize nodded, "well, it seems boy wonder is soon to learn something that's going to knock him for six. And I wouldn't mind adding an extra six in there for good measure. So I'd like to add Celeste Granger to my will please."

"Isn't she already mate?"

"Of course she is. The likelihood of me producing an heir any time soon is pretty rare and she's the next best thing. She's like a daughter to me. Hell, I've held her hand, taught her to ride a broom, picked her up enough times to feel it. But I want to make sure Potter can't get his hands on what I'm giving her."

"How you gonna do that then?"

"Isn't that what I have you for? You are my lawyer after all." Draco smirked at Blaize's fumbling with his son as he thought about Draco's words. "Don't worry, I've got it figured out. So, I hope I'm here for a while yet and she'll be a little older with a family of her own when I go. So, I was thinking of stipulating that it goes to Cece's children. To be divided equally or something like that. It'll not only be the Malfoy fortune either. I am a Black after all."

Draco drank his newly served coffee in one long gulp as Blaize looked at him quizzically.

"A little jealous are we Malfoy?" Draco winced at the use of his surname by his friend. Draco scowled in response, threw some coins on the table and left.

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place and considered the rest of his day. Teddy hadn't been gone 2 hours yet and he was already bored. Harry hadn't had 2 minutes to himself in the last 10 years with one thing or another let alone 2 hours. A large black and silver owl tapped on the window as he finished his second coffee. Letting in the bird, Harry noticed the green shimmer to the black feathers and considered it to be very much a Malfoy preference. _Very Slytherin_ , he thought. His suspicions were confirmed when he recognised the neat and tidy handwriting on the envelope.

 **Harry,**

 **It seems we have a lot to discuss. 10 years takes a bit to catch up on. I'm free for lunch today if you are. Say 1 o'clock meet up. You choose where, somewhere off the beaten track preferably.**

 **Give my love to Teddy.**

 **Hermione**

* * *

"But why a cafe in a train station?" Harry smiled at the pretty brunette in front of him. He noticed the golden flecks in her brown eyes and the slight upturn of her nose. His eyes travelled down to her soft, plump, red lips which moved with grace as she spoke. Harry thought about the last time he had touched those lips. About the last kiss they'd shared before he left with Teddy. She'd been crying for him not to go then but wouldn't put herself out of her misery and admit to Ron they were better off as friends. "Harry, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Hermione, you were saying?"

"I was asking why a muggle cafe? Why this muggle cafe?" He thought about it for a moment before giving his answer.

"I used to come here all the time when I was younger. Sat on the trains for hours to get away from the Dursleys. The coffee here was always good and the scenery wasn't bad either." Harry's gaze drifted to the young blonde waitress at the back of the cafe. Snapping his eyes back to the beauty in front of him, Harry concentrated once again on Hermione's lips as she spoke. "What did you want to talk about then?"

"Well it's been almost 10 years Harry. I'm sure there's lots we need to catch up on."

"Not really much for me to tell you Hermione. I've not done much other than learn from many a magically guru and bring up Teddy. I wasn't the one hiding a secret child." He admonished. "And anyway, we kept in touch. I owled regularly."

"Not that regularly Harry. We were lucky to get one every 6 months or so. And you never gave details as to where you were or what you were learning exactly. You never came back once. Not even for Hagrid's funeral."

"I came back."

"What?"

"For Hagrid's funeral. I came back." Hermione sat there in stunned silence as Harry continued. "German disillusionment spell," he gave as explanation. "I was in Berlin when I got your owl. The guru I'd just met up with offered me a couple of days off to attend. I wanted to tell you, I really did. But I was scared I would chicken out at the last minute."

"Oh Harry! We saved you a seat and everything. Just in case."

Harry looked sheepish. "Yeah, I noticed. I stood at the back. Quite a gathering wasn't there?"

"Yeah. I suppose there was. Hagrid was very popular. Look Harry, I asked you to lunch to talk." She sighed heavily before continuing. "Erm, Celeste. I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. She was a bit of a surprise for me and you'd already left with Teddy and I didn't want to spoil things for you. You obviously needed your space and I was still confused in mine."

"It's okay Hermione," Harry reached out and covered her hand with his, "I understand. I feel bad that I wasn't there for you and Ron though. Must have been tough bringing a baby into the Weasley world."

"She's not Ron's"

"Pardon?"

"Ronald Weasley is not Celeste's father."

"Oh"

"When I told him I was expecting he was so excited. They all were. George started work on a new line of baby products for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Molly started baking anything in site, Arthur started baby proofing everything in the house." She smiled at the memories. "It was great for a while until guilt started to creep in. Ron caught me leaving St Mungo's after I'd been to a check up on my own. Got all stressed about me not including him and finally I think it clicked. We'd never slept together. We never have." Harry nodded his understanding; he remembered vividly Ron's rash behaviour and easy anger. Giving his hand a squeeze, Hermione continued. "Ron was quick to tell the rest of the family. I think Arthur was the only one who didn't shout at me. Soon enough, I was 18, pregnant and homeless." She took a deep breath, clearing her thoughts and composing herself for her next topic. "Celeste's father, he doesn't know. Left before I found out and I couldn't tell him then."

"I like Celeste's middle name. Lily, just like my mum."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled at his understanding, giving his hand another squeeze whilst Harry' thumb moved in circles over her knuckles. "Her grandmother was a Lily. Seemed fitting too; Celeste Lily."

"I didn't know your mum's name was Lily. We have more in common than I thought."

"My mother's name wasn't Lily. Her paternal grandmother's name was Lily. Changing the subject, have you seen The Daily Prophet this morning?" she asked as she pulled her copy of the newspaper out of her bag and laid it on the table.

 _Golden Trio Reunited at Last?_

 _It has come to our attention that The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, has returned to our fair shores. We don't know how long he has been home, but it seems he already had his feet under the table as he enjoyed himself at Fortesques Ices yesterday with muggleborn poster girl and war heroine Hermione Granger, her daughter and Potter's godson, Teddy Lupin. We hope Draco Malfoy doesn't get jealous easily. It is well documented the past animosity between the former classmates. How will the former death eater feel about Potter encroaching on his territory?_

"Yeah, took me an hour of begging to Andromeda Tonks this morning to apologise. Teddy's with her now; will be until the end of next week. Promised to meet me at Kings Cross on Friday for the train. Where's Celeste?"

"With Molly Weasley. Starts them young. Look Harry, I'd better tell you now before anyone else does. Celeste and I won't be at The Burrow for Sunday dinner. We only go to every other one. This week, we're having dinner with Narcissa Malfoy. Merlin knows that woman badly needs a grandchild. Shame Draco may never give her one though. I think he's too set in his single man ways." Harry scowled at Hermione's changing of the subject to Draco bloody Malfoy and his mother. "We don't go to the Manor. Merlin no, I could never go back there. Just standing in the garden gave me heart palpitations last time I visited. No, we go to their beach house. It's lovely out there. You'd really like it Harry. Very peaceful. If Teddy's with Andromeda, I might just suggest to Narcissa that she invites them over. I'm sure Cece would appreciate someone of her own generation there. Surely so much time with adults can't be good for her."

"Good idea Hermione, Teddy was quite taken with her too yesterday. Kept going on and on last night over dinner." Harry smiled at the memories of Teddy's budding obsession with the dark haired girl. They ate the rest of their lunch mostly in silence with the occasional conversation about Harry's travels before parting ways and agreeing to meet up again soon.

* * *

Harry beamed as he caught the snitch in his first Weasley Quidditch game in a long, long time. The familiar feeling of exhilaration washed over him as he descended at speed, the ground coming up towards him fast. Ron looked on in shock as Harry executed a complicated manoeuvre, bringing his broom to a stop just inches off the ground. Harry's lopsided grin spread across his face once more. Molly Weasley's call for dinner had everyone heading inside ahead of Harry and Ron as they held back a moment.

"Harry erm," Ron started, "Have you had a chance to speak to Hermione?"

"Yes Ron, I have. We had lunch on Thursday. She told me about what happened between you after I left. I'm so sorry Ron. I should have been here for you both. She seems quite friendly with Malfoy now though. What on Earth is going on there?"

Ron shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just glad you're back now. Look, Hermione had something wrong with her when Celeste was born and she was really ill for a while. In fact, Malfoy saved her life. First mugglestyle blood transfusion St Mungo's had ever seen. The replenishing potions just weren't working fast enough for her. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Hermione had it pretty tough at the time and I couldn't hold a grudge against her for it. After all, look at Celeste; she's her mother's daughter."

"What about her father though?"

"That's something for Hermione to tell you. Not my place. She'll talk when she's ready. Just give her time and patience and understand that she did what she did for a reason. She's never actually told us who Celeste's father is. We've guessed, but she's always refused to answer. You might turn that around though. As for Malfoy, if Hermione trusts him, I trust him. Simple as. He was there when she needed someone. I feel ashamed that it wasn't me there to look after her, but she's forgiven me and I'm grateful."

"Ron, that was almost mature."

"It's been ten years Harry, people change."

* * *

It was late when Harry was woken by knocking at his front door. Considering the place was still covered by a Fideous charm and not many people knew he was there, he was confused as to who it could be. When the knocker didn't go away, he rose to find out who it was. Harry flinched as a crack of thunder sounded through the house. Although storms didn't bother him, he still wasn't the biggest fan. He was nearly at the door when the mystery visitor knocked again. Muttering to himself about the time of night, he unlocked the door and pulled it open to fine Hermione Granger standing there, soaking wet, shivering and crying on his doorstep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger awoke slowly as sunlight streamed through the open curtains in a room she didn't recognise. Memories of last night flooded her mind. Dinner with Andromeda and Teddy at the Malfoy's, going home alone, the thunderstorm and the nightmare. Having nowhere else to go, Hermione had turned up on Harry Potter's doorstep in the middle of the night and the middle of a storm. She slowly turned over to look at the man she shared the bed with. Harry had been gracious enough to find her a shirt and pyjama bottoms of his to wear. As he lay there now with his black hair all mussed up across the pillow, she admired how peaceful he looked. She wondered if he had the same nightmares she did. He hadn't moved for most of the night so she suspected he didn't. Her eyes drifted lower to the edge of the sheets he was wrapped up in. She learnt last night that Harry now only slept in pyjama bottoms and no top. She took a moment to let her eyes drift over the muscles in his chest as it steadily rose and fell. Her eyes continued to caress the muscles in the strong arms that held the sheets in place. Her fingers itched to do the same. And to wonder lower. _No Hermione! This is Harry. Once he finds out everything he'll probably never want to see you again let alone let you touch him,_ she chastised herself. Sighing softly, she slowly and carefully detangled herself from the sheets and slipped out of the room.

Padding softly down to the kitchen, Hermione noticed that the once dark and crowded walls were now bright and airy. Long gone the depressing and cruel portraits of Black ancestors had been replaced with moving pictures of Harry's parents; the original Order of the Phoenix; Harry, Ron and herself during various times at Hogwarts. Hermione smiled as each picture brought back memories of much happier times gone by. At the bottom of the stairs was a largish picture of all of Harry's friends taken just after the war, before he took off across the world with Teddy. Hermione felt a pang of sadness as she remembered that day clearly. Everyone had gathered to see Harry off presuming he would only be gone for maybe a year or two and that he would be back regularly. _How wrong we were_ , she thought to herself.

A noise at the back of the house drew her attention into the kitchen where she found a small house elf with large ears scrambling eggs on the stove.

"Oh hello, I didn't know Harry had a house elf. My name's Hermione." She greeted the elf warmly trying not to frighten her. The elf's large eyes reminded her of Dobby and a sad smile crept over her lips at the memories. She suddenly realised the elf had been speaking and she hadn't listened. Shaking her thoughts from her mind, Hermione doubled her effort to concentrate.

"Master Harry has brought Poppit food to cook for breakfast. Enough for two people." Poppit gestured towards the table where various foods were laid out and in the middle was Molly Weasley's signature care package in a brown paper bag.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up from the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time. Not a single nightmare. A smile crossed his face as he wondered if it had anything to do with the woman he'd shared his bed with last night. It soon faded when he realised he was all alone in the bed. Harry sighed loudly trying to search his mind for a clue to what he'd done to drive her away again. He'd messed up once before and he was determined not to lose her again this time. The sound of laughter and the smell of bacon had him out of bed and wandering down the stairs.

He found Hermione in the kitchen deep in conversation with Poppit whilst they worked together cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast. The toaster popped up as Harry entered the room; he snatched up the toast and started to spread butter thickly over the slices. He looked up to see Hermione looking at him, "What? I do know how to butter toast you know. I cooked for the Dursley's for years after all."

"I didn't say a word Harry," Hermione breathed, "but I just wanted to say good morning."

"Oh, sorry, good morning to you too", he replied as he kissed her on the cheek. "I see you've met Poppit. Amazing elf that one. Be lost without her." Hermione shot him a disapproving look. She never had liked the idea of house elves and she didn't think Harry would be one to keep one. "As it's Monday morning I presume you have work to go to Hermione", Harry continued, either oblivious to her look or choosing to ignore it. "I've got no plans for today so if you want me to take you home I will do."

"No Harry, no plans for work this morning", Hermione responded as she and Harry started on their eggs and bacon, "Andromeda said she will owl me when Celeste is ready to come home. So no, I have no other plans for today either." They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke up again.

"Would you like to go out with me Hermione? For the day I mean. I haven't gotten out of this place much since I've been back and the silence of Teddy not being here is driving me crazy."

"Sure Harry, where would you like to go?"

Harry hadn't thought about _where_ he wanted to go, just that he wanted to be with Hermione. After a moment an idea popped into his head.

* * *

Hermione gripped Harry's hand tightly as he led her towards the reptile house at London Zoo. She'd never liked snakes and memories of Voldermort's pet, Nagini, had her shaking as he declared she was going to hold one. "Harry, I'm scared", she whispered.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll hold your hand", he responded, "anyway, I'm a Parseltongue remember, I'll have it like putty in your hands." Slowly Hermione nodded and let Harry continue leading her into the dragon's den.

The snake Hermione chose and Harry spoke to was a small orange and black one which Harry said its' name was Blossom. Blossom wasn't as scary as Hermione had imagined and happily curled around her shoulders and onto her arm. She looked over at Harry as he spoke to a larger snake behind its glass, the familiar and yet exotic hissing sounds he was making sending a shiver down her spine. "Harry, would you like to come to dinner with me? Tonight I mean. Actually, I mean at my place. Celeste won't be there with Andromeda having her an extra night and I'll be home alone and I know you will be too. I wondered if you'd like to come over for dinner at mine and perhaps we can catch up some more." Striding towards her with purpose, Harry silenced her ramblings with a gentle kiss to her lips before whispering his agreement.

* * *

Harry's pacing along the hallway of 12 Grimmauld Place was beginning to worry Poppit. "Master Harry would you like some tea? Or perhaps something to eat?" she enquired.

"No thank you Poppit", Harry responded, "Hermione will be here in a minute." Harry was nervous, very nervous, about his evening with Hermione. She'd been quiet for much of their visit at the zoo after he'd kissed her. _Stupid boy Harry! What a way to scare her off,_ he chastised himself as he replayed the moment in his mind. He was quite surprised when Hermione had reoffered her invite of dinner at her place that evening before they parted ways. The floo in the kitchen roared to life and Hermione stepped out of the green flames.

"I'm so glad I talked you into getting connected to the floo network. It makes life so much easier than knocking on your door in the middle of the night." Harry blushed at her reference to the previous night. His pulse quickened at the memory of her warm body beside his all night. _Nothing happened we were both dressed all night,_ Harry reminded himself as he took a deep breath to calm down.

* * *

Malfoy House wasn't exactly what Harry was expecting. The small block of only 4 flats was quite light and airy and completely the opposite of what Harry imagined any building owned by Draco Malfoy. He and Hermione stepped out of the floo into the communal foyer. White walls were adorned with moving pictures of waterfalls and calming lakes. There was even a picture of Hogwarts School at the bottom of the stairs with a single dragon circling the towers.

"Draco has the top floor flat. Celeste and I have the next one down. Theodore Nott, do you remember him? He was in our year, in Slytherin. Well, he has one of the downstairs flats with his wife, Astoria. She was a Greengrass, couple of years younger than us. And the last one Astoria's sister, Daphne lives in. Remember Daphne Greengrass? She was in Slytherin too, our year also." Hermione explained as they ascended the stairs to her flat.

* * *

Harry was impressed with the size of Hermione's flat and briefly wondered if Malfoy's was the same size or bigger. Not that he'd actually want to find out. He learnt that Hermione had really figured out how to cook. He remembered the various meals they had provided for each other whilst on the run in that tent before the war with fondness. Their meal was a simple lamb casserole with ice cream to follow. _She'd remembered his favourites_ , his heart remembered.

"How come you're living here Hermione? I would have thought you'd be living at The Burrow with the Weasley's by now." He asked. She took a deep breath before she responded.

"Well, you know I told you that the Weasley's kicked me out after figuring out I wasn't carrying Ron's baby." He nodded, waving his hand for her to continue. "I rented a room about the Leaky Cauldron for a little while. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do. Thought about getting a job, but who wants to employ a pregnant teenager? And of course, I couldn't envisage bringing up a child at The Leaky either. And then Draco came along," she turned to look towards the floor and Harry placed his hand over hers. "He's just gotten out of Azkaban and drowned his sorrows in the pub on a regular basis. We struck up conversation one day and next thing I know we were friends and I was confessing all my problems to him. He offered me a place to stay and when I refused to go to Malfoy Manor, he told me about this place. He'd already got Theo and Daphne in the downstairs flats and of course, he has the top one. I came, looked around and fell in love. Of course, I've redecorated since then. I thought the constant white walls were a little stark." Harry nodded as Hermione continued. "I know you and Draco have never gotten along, but he's changed Harry. Azkaban changed him. He was there when I needed someone. The Weasley's had kicked me out; I was homeless, pregnant and lonely. So, after a couple of weeks living over The Leaky Cauldron, Draco offered me somewhere to live. Here. Well, he was around a lot because he's useless at living on his own and we got to know each other really well. He was there when I was ill giving birth to Celeste. He helped feed her when I couldn't. He even helped name her, and I repaid him by making him her godfather. Something he already takes very seriously."

"Who's her godmother?" Harry enquired, curious more than anything.

"Daphne Greengrass", Hermione responded, "I know, you thought it would be a Weasley. Well, we weren't exactly on the best of terms at the time and Daphne was a rock. Between her and Draco, Celeste was well cared for whilst I wasn't very well in the beginning and for a while afterwards too. Post natal depression they call it. I went days without even being able to get out of bed. Celeste's crying didn't bother me like it should and Draco often woke me in the night to tell me she needed me. I just wasn't bothered. But that's all over now. With their help and therapy at St Mungo's a learnt to be a mother to my little girl. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry gave her hand a squeeze before bringing it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Hermione, will you dance with me?" Harry asked, raising to his full height, bringing Hermione with him.

"We don't have any music Harry", was her response. Harry closed his eyes and Hermione suddenly heard music fill the room. She didn't recognise the tune, but melted into Harry's embrace as he held her close and they slowly shuffled around the space they had. "Oh Harry, I wish we could stay like this forever." The words were our before she could stop them. He touched his fingers to her chin and tilted her head towards his face, staring into her eyes, asking permission. Seeing what he was looking for, Harry softly touched his lips to Hermione's.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was more than a little surprised to see Harry Potter in the doorway to Hermione's flat as he came down the stairs the following morning. He took a moment to appraise his rival. Harry's hair was mussed up, his clothing seemed to be ones from the night before and the grin he wore on his face as he kissed Hermione's cheek were all the clues he needed to form his own opinion of what happened last night. Jealousy bubbled inside him as he followed Potter down the stairs to the floo, a scowl on his face as he took each step with heavy feet. The green flames were just dying down as he reached the foyer, Harry Potter nowhere to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't usually do author's notes on my chapters but I feel a heads up is needed. There's going to be a little bit of another language in this chapter. I'll be putting the other language in normal writing like the rest of the chapter and the English translation in bold, underlined and in big fat brackets. I won't apologise for any wrong doing on the translation front. I only speak one verbal language and that's it. Blame Google if necessary. Thanks :)**

* * *

"Thank you for the daisies," Hermione kissed Harry's cheek as they met, "good to know you remembered they're my favourite." Harry nodded slowly in confusion, he hadn't sent Hermione daisies. He'd thought of sending roses, or maybe even turning up at her door with some. If he was honest with himself, he'd completely forgotten about daisies being Hermione's favourites. Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Harry pulled the brunette in for a hug, nuzzling his nose into her hair and planting a small kiss behind her ear.

"Harry stop," she whispered, "someone could see." Harry didn't care; he wanted to shout from the rooftops about the previous evening. "Look, let's just take this slow. Us," she gestured between them as she pulled back, "will never be private if we don't do it properly." A single eyebrow rose questioningly. "Who knows who's about and could see us. We both know people jump to conclusions."

"Let them," he responded softly, snaking his arms around her waist. "Hermione, I spent most of my childhood trying to impress others or worrying about what others think. It got claustrophobic if nothing else. If this last decade has taught me anything, then it is just to follow your heart. Stop worrying about others and live your own life." Hermione took a moment to consider his words.

"I guess you're right. I just... There's lots we need to talk about Harry. Can we take this slowly? I've not dated anyone since Celeste was born and I'm a little rusty."

"You could've fooled me last night." Harry smirked. She smacked his arm playfully and let him take her hand to lead her out of Malfoy House's foyer and into Diagon Alley. "I didn't realise you lived right in the Alley. Must get pretty noisy when it's busy."

"Not really. Our flat isn't straight onto the street or anything and the windows are charmed to silence the noise." Hermione fought hard to keep her head high as people walked pass giving her knowing looks as they saw who she was holding hands with. She blushed as Pansy Zabini walked by with her eldest son, Thatcher walking beside his mother.

"So, what did you have in mind for this afternoon then?" Harry asked. "It was your idea this time, so you choose."

"Oh don't worry; I know exactly where we're going. But it's a surprise." She responded to his questioning stare as she led him further down the street.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked up from _The Daily Prophet_ as Pansy Zabini sat down in front of him and pulled her son onto her lap.

"What a surprise to find you in The Leaky Cauldron at lunchtime on a Tuesday." She remarked. "Not like you're in here on any other day of the week now is it?" Draco gave a non-committed shrug and returned his eyes to his newspaper. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Granger."

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"No, junior."

"Celeste? What about her?"

"Blaize let me in on a little secret and I had to investigate." A single blond eyebrow rose questioningly. "He told me that there's reference to a Black house on the estate records that he's pretty sure no-one knows about. Tucked away in a quiet street in muggle London. Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Draco thought for a moment. He'd never heard of the place. He did recall a brief conversation over heard between his mother and his Aunt Bella during the war about an ancestral home but presumed it was a large estate somewhere and most likely now belonged to Potter. Shaking his head, Pansy took her cue to continue. "Well, I've been and had a look. It doesn't exist!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?" Draco scoffed, his newspaper suddenly forgotten.

"It doesn't exist! Simple as. There's a number 10, a number 11. If you account for the muggle superstition about the number 13," Draco rolled his eyes and waved her on, "there's a number 14, a number 15, and so on. But there's no number 12. Not at all. Not even a gap as if it was once there. Nothing."

"Oh"

"I know, right. So, I've been thinking. If you could find some sort of deeds or reference to it somewhere you can put it in your will to Celeste."

"Blaize tells you far too much. Has he never heard of client confidentially?" Pansy smirked in response but didn't answer. "What are you doing for dinner tomorrow? How about you two come over to mine? I'll invite Hermione too. We can make an evening of it."

"You may want to check with her on that one first. Just seen her walking down the street with Potter. Judging by the grin on their faces, I'd say they've been up to something." Draco's face paled as he nearly choked on his drink. "Anyway, I'd better be off. Blaize has currently got Apollo and no doubt the house with be covered in food or paint or something. I'm dreading the day that kid learns magic." With that, Pansy stood and left the pub with her son in tow. Draco sat there for a while contemplating his next move. First of all, he needed to find out about this house in Grimmauld Place. He threw some coins on the table as he wandered off towards the floo in search of his mother.

* * *

The small black owl which carried Andromeda Tonks' letter to Hermione nearly cleared a whole shelf of Reusable Hangman toys, missing it by a fraction of a wing. They had been in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for over an hour already when it arrived. George Weasley came bounding over to them, narrowly ducking out of the owl's way as he did. Hermione let the bird rest on her shoulder as she read the note.

"Everything okay?" Harry questioned.

"Sure, everything's fine. Andromeda was just letting me know that Celeste has decided she's had enough of Teddy and wants to come home this evening." She responded. "George, do you have a pen?" George handed her a large red pen with a flashing bulb on the end.

"Try it", he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. She put pen to parchment as she began writing out her reply to Andromeda. Hermione's eyes widened as the words she wrote disappeared.

"George! I need it to send a response."

Smirking, George explained. "It's disappearing, reappearing ink. Your words disappear after writing and then reappear a little while later. Perfect for passing notes in class. Would've loved to get that one past old Snape." The 3 friends stood in contemplative silence for a moment before Hermione sent the owl back to its owner.

"How long will it take for the writing to come back?" she asked. "I mean, I don't want Andromeda to think I just sent her letter back without replying."

George smiled. "Takes about 30 minutes for that one. We have a whole range of different times depending on the colour of pen." He said as he pulled a bunch of pens out of top pocket. "This green one is 10 minutes. This blue one is 20 minutes. The red one is 30 minutes. The purple one is an hour and the orange one is two days. I'm working on ones that do longer. Or maybe even one that can combine more than one. So you can choose how long you want it to be hidden for but only have one pen." Harry was suitably impressed and let George know. George blushed briefly before excusing himself to answer questions from a couple of 3rd years.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked, "Is it what you thought it would be?"

"It's better. I didn't think George would have the energy to continue this without Fred." Harry confessed. "He's out done himself though. I'm sure Fred would be really proud of what his brother has achieved."

"We have about an hour before I have to go pick Cece up. What would you like to do?"

"Late lunch?" Harry suggested. "Noticed there's a new restaurant opened up further down. Think Italian is any good?"

"Mmm, I love Italian. Drace took us to Italy for Cece's 2nd birthday. She got covered in tomato sauce." Hermione smiled at the memory whilst Harry winced at the use to Malfoy's given name.

* * *

"Hello, I'd like to speak with the manager please," Harry addressed the waiter who greeted them at the restaurant door. "It's okay, I think he'll want to talk to me," he added when the young wizard in front of him began to protest. The waiter scurried off to find the manager. Hermione looked at Harry quizzically and opened her mouth to speak when a short, dark haired middle aged wizard appeared in front of them. His beaming smile indicated he knew who they were. Hermione rolled her eyes, not exactly something new when a war heroine and The Saviour of the Wizarding World are out and about. And his name badge indicated him as being the manager of the restaurant.

"Ah, Armand, così bello vederti. Come sono le cose?" Harry started the conversation with ease.

 **("Ah, Armand, so good to see you. How are things?")**

"Gli affari vanno bene grazie signor Potter. Il vostro investimento, come sempre, è stato un bene per noi. I clienti stanno arrivando costantemente. Noi siamo felici. Grazie ancora, signor Potter."

 **("Business is good thank you Mr Potter. Your investment, as always, has been good for us. Customers are coming in constantly. We are happy. Thank you again, Mr Potter.")**

"Sei il benvenuto Armand. Vorrei presentarvi il mio amico, Hermione Granger."

 **("You're welcome Armand. I would like to introduce you to my friend, Hermione Granger.")**

Hermione stared, aghast at Harry's clearly fluent Italian. The sound of the language from Harry was nearly as sexy as the Parseltongue at the zoo. Hermione fought the blush rising through her face as Harry and his companion turned towards her. "Hermione, this is Armand. He's the manager here and a good friend of mine." Harry introduced them. She held out her hand for Armand to shake it, but instead he took it and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you Armand."

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me. If you would both like to follow me I will show you to your table." Hermione was confused as to where they were to sit as although it was already past standard lunchtime hours, the restaurant was still packed with witches and wizards. Following behind Harry, Hermione took the chance to admire his broad shoulders and the way his blazer fit his waist so perfectly. She was concentrating so much on the fine figure of the man in front of her that she missed when they passed through a swing door into the kitchen. Armand showed them to a table set for two at the side of the kitchen. Harry held out her chair for her and she smiled gratefully as she sat.

"Harry," she said in a loud whisper, "how come we're sat here? Aren't these like, the best seats in the house? I mean, we're in the kitchen!" excitement rising.

"You don't have to whisper Hermione." Harry chuckled softly. "They're all Italian and can't understand us. Anyway, there's a silencing charm on this table. Only people actually sat in the chairs can hear what is being said by one another. Of course, we can hear what the chef's are saying, but they can't hear us." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in her chair. _Draco will be so jealous when I tell him about this,_ she thought, _he's been trying to get a table here for weeks._

"Harry? How do you know that man? I mean, Armand, the manager."

"Hermione Granger, my little miss know-it-all." She frowned at his turn of phrase; she'd never liked being called a know-it-all. Even if it was true. "I met Armand when Teddy and I were in Italy a few years ago. He taught me how to cook Italian food to Italian standards. And I taught his children how to play Quidditch. His eldest is the national team's seeker." He replied simply.

"Wait, you can cook Italian? I mean, really cook Italian? When did you develop a like for Italian food?"

Harry took a sip of his elf wine which Armand had served to them as they were talking. "When I met Armand. I'd never met a man so passionate about food and it's kinda infectious." She nodded her agreement. "After a while, Armand decided he wanted to open up a restaurant in his local town. I leant him some money to get started and his place was a great success. He now has eateries all over Europe. All serving the best of Italian food prepared by real Italians. I've continued to invest in his restaurants and he's continued to reserve me the best table in the place. No matter which restaurant it is. Teddy and I have dined in style in France, Germany, Greece, Poland and of course, Italy." Hermione could practically feel her jaw touch the table as Harry spoke. She suddenly realised Harry, her Harry, had lived his life for the past decade and yet, she'd stayed where she was. Yes, she had her flat and her own business. But it was Malfoy's flat in Malfoy's building that she lived in rent free and Draco had heavily invested time and energy as well as money into her business. The man in front of her wasn't the boy who had left her all those years ago. He'd travelled the world, learnt lots of new and exciting things, and raised Teddy nearly single handedly. But she still felt like a giddy schoolgirl when she was around him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their starters.

"I don't remember ordering", she commented.

"We didn't", he replied, "Armand brought us what we like. He's got a bit of a sixth sense there. Never fails either. When we're finished with these he'll bring us our main course. And of course, there's desert." Harry finished with a smirk. Hermione agreed desert did sound good. Her starter and main course were delicious, she couldn't wait for desert. Armand set a large portion of tiramisu between them and two spoons. Harry grinned his lop sided grin at Hermione and she noticed the bright green sparkle of his eyes shining as his smile reached them. Conversation had been light and flirtatious between the couple. Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed herself. She wished their time together didn't have to end.

"I must be getting off to Andromeda's." Hermione suddenly said. "She'll be wondering where I am. I said I would pick Cece up 30 minutes ago." As if on cue, Armand appeared beside their table with a small black owl that she recognised as Andromeda Black's. "See, she's already owled," she continued as she read the note she was given, "she's worried there's something wrong. I'm never late to pick up my daughter."

"Well, let's get going then." Harry replied as he stood and held his hand out for Hermione's. She smiled up at him as she took it and let him lead her out of the restaurant, thanking Armand on the way. "Perks of part owning the place, never have to pay." Harry grinned as they walked to the nearest apparition spot.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said, "thank you for our late lunch. It was delicious. Amazing even. I'd love to go back there again." She smiled at him with the most beautiful smile her had ever seen. He tucked an unruly curl back behind her ear and she leaned into his touch slightly.

"You are most very welcome Hermione. Thank you for joining me for our late lunch. And for taking me to the Weasley shop. Brought back some... interesting memories." Harry gently touched his nose where it had been broken at the beginning of his fifth year before Luna Lovegood had fixed is with a simple _Epipsky_ spell. He was glad she knew the spell and had fixed it for him without saying anything to anyone. He'd thanked her with chocolates later that week. "Will I see you tomorrow? I'm not exactly doing much and the house seems so empty without Teddy. To be honest, being with you the last couple of days has filled a space I didn't realise was there." Hermione cut him off with a kiss that warmed his soul, not caring who would see them now.

"I'll owl you." She whispered against his lips before disappearing. The grin on Harry's face stretched from ear to ear. And he didn't care who saw it.

* * *

"Mione?" Draco called out into the empty flat as he stood in her doorway. Why knock when you put up the wards to stop others getting in? Why knock where the person you are seeking isn't in? Resigning himself to Hermione not being home, he turned to leave noticing the bouquet of large white daisies neatly arranged in a vase on the coffee table. He was relieved she had received them. He knew daisies were her favourites, but sending them rather than delivering them himself felt a little too impersonal. Obviously the wizard he's floo called that morning had kept his promise. _Perhaps though,_ he thought, _perhaps I should have sent a card with them. So she knew who they were from. No, she'll know. Who else would send her flowers on the anniversary of finding her parents?_ Draco had been there when she'd first seen them in the Australian muggle hospital tending to patient's teeth as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He still couldn't quite understand muggle logic of pulling out real teeth and replacing them with plastic ones. Yes, Draco been there to witness Hermione's breakdown when the memory charm reversal hadn't worked. He'd held her as she'd sobbed for hours over the loss of her parents. It may not have been a physical loss, but it hurt just as much. It was the thought of Celeste that kept her going. The 3 year old was staying with The Weasley's for a few weeks whilst Hermione and Draco were away. It had taken the Mistry nearly 4 years to find Hermione's parents and Wendell and Monica Wilkins were both very happy in their lives together the other side of the world. Hermione had slipped into something close to the depression she had felt after Celeste was born. It was then that Draco had begun buying her flowers. After a few weeks of rose, carnation and lilies, he'd discovered daisies were her favourite. With a last, longing look at the flowers, Draco left Hermione's flat and trudged up the stairs to his own.

* * *

Hermione glimpsed Draco's retreating form as she returned to her flat. Her grip on Celeste's hand tightened momentarily as she considered his body language. His shoulders were slumped forward, his movement slow and without his usual cat like grace. Something was off, bothering him. She didn't know what. And that bothered her. Draco had been her rock for years and she wasn't about to start letting him down. She would figure out what was wrong and fix it, if she could. Celeste's hand leaving hers drew her back to reality and she realised she was still stood outside her open flat door, her daughter long gone inside. She found Celeste in the kitchen.

"Did you miss me mum?" Celeste teased her mother, "Who are the flowers from?" Hermione blushed at her daughter's questioning gaze.

"They're um, they're from a friend darling." _A very special friend._ She added to herself. "Daisies are my favourite you know." Celeste grinned at her mother and pulled her into the kitchen to discuss dinner.

* * *

Draco stood nervously at Hermione's door as he knocked and waited for her to open it. "Hi", he said, "I was um, well, Blaize and Pansy are coming for dinner tomorrow night and I wondered if you care to join us. I'm sure Daphne would look after Celeste if you do." Hermione stared at him for a moment before a thought popped into her head.

"I'd love to join you. But instead of staying in, why don't we go out? It's been a while since we all got together as a group. We can invited Theo and Astoria, Daphne can come too. I'll find someone else to look after Celeste for the evening." Draco's smile lit up his face and she returned it. "I'll make the arrangements, pick me up at 7?" Draco nodded and turned to leave.

"Did you like the daisies?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks, they were beautiful." Hermione was a little confused as she watched Draco walk away. Why would he be asking about daisies Harry had sent her? Had he seen them being delivered? And then she suddenly realised. Harry had been quiet about the flowers when she had thanked him earlier. It wasn't him that sent them. It was Draco Malfoy. Her rock, the man who had travelled to Australia with her to meet her parents, the man who had assisted her constantly for the last 10 years, sometimes at great cost to himself. The memories of her parents, in Australia came rushing back. Seeing them in the hospital caring for their patients, the memory charm reversal spell failing to work and Draco's constant steadying presence through her mental breakdown afterwards. Memories of roses, carnations and lilies flooded her mind. Followed by daisies. Hundreds of daisies. He'd sent them weekly until she'd started her business 3 years later and she'd found something else to focus on. Now he sent them on special occasions, anniversaries and such. Then it hit her. Why had he sent them? It was an anniversary, a special anniversary. She felt terrible, she'd been so caught up in her own life that she'd forgotten about her parents and Draco's purchase of daisies for her every year on this particular anniversary. Hermione thought back to the look in Draco's eyes when Harry walked in on them talking at The Burrow on his first night back home. What was that look? Jealousy? Anger? Pity? No, Hermione knew what it was, it was regret. A slow smile spread across her face as she thought of how she could make things right for him again. Repay his debt. He obviously needed cheering up and dinner with friends tomorrow night would give her just the opportunity to do it. Rushing back to the kitchen table, Hermione quickly scribbled out two notes on parchment. One was sent to her new favourite restaurant requesting a reservation for a table which she was sure she would get. And the other was to someone she hoped would babysit Celeste.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, Hermione, when I asked if we'd see each other today, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Oh be quiet Harry, you've seen me. Now, do you need anything? We're going to the restaurant you took me to yesterday should you need me. Oh don't look at me like that, it was a nice meal and I'd like to share it with my friends. How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always. You always looked beautiful to me. And you always will." A kiss planted on top of her head sealed the deal for Hermione.

Celeste Granger watched the interaction between her mother and her babysitter with fascination. It was clear to her they were close. She wondered if Mr. Harry was going to be a more permanent fixture in their lives or if he would be gone once Teddy went off to Hogwarts. She was jealous of Teddy going to the school. But no amount of begging her mother had worked. Celeste simply wasn't old enough. She was looking forward to the day her Hogwarts letter arrived but knew it wouldn't be for another couple of years yet.

"Cece, be good for Mr. Harry please. Do what he tells you." Celeste was suddenly aware of her mother talking to her. "Remember, be good. I love you."

"Love you too mum, you look amazing!" was Celeste's reply. "I promise to be good."

Hermione kissed her daughter goodbye as a knock came at the door. Harry answered it to find Draco Malfoy stood the other side dressed in a smart black suit, black shirt and an emerald green tie. Harry noticed how the silver snake that run up the centre of the tie blinked it's jet black eyes at him. _How very Slytherin_ , he thought.

"Good evening Malfoy, how can I help you?" Harry struggled to keep the disdain from his voice as he greeted the man in front of him.

"I'm here to see Hermione." Draco responded. "I could ask what you're doing here Potter." Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Hermione.

"He's here because I asked him to be. Right, you know where we're going. Cece hasn't eaten yet, so I don't suppose you can feed her can you? There's plenty of stuff in the kitchen. We'll be back about midnight I guess. The floo's connected to the full network. Owl me if you need anything."

"We'll be fine," Harry soother, "go spend some down time with your friends." He really couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice on the last word. With a last goodbye kiss to Celeste and a kiss on the cheek from Harry, Hermione was out the door and taking hold of Draco's offered arm.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Draco spoke up once they got down to the foyer. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight. Red really is your colour." He took a step back to admire the knee length halter neck swing dress she was wearing. She'd decided to team it with a simple gold shrug, matching handbag and shoes. _Very Grifindor_ , he thought. They heard a click and turned as one to see Theodore Nott and his wife Astoria leave their flat.

"My gosh Hermione, you look so beautiful", Astoria Nott greeted her friend. "Where are we heading off to?"

"Thank you Stori, you look very lovely too." Hermione responded as she appraised the midnight blue, figure hugging dress Astoria wore. She was envious of the younger witch. A dress like that would show all her lumps and bumps after carrying Celeste. "And of course, you look very dapper too Theo." She added as he came to kiss her cheek.

"Well, are we all ready?" Astoria enquired. "And you still haven't told me where we are going to." She gave Draco a pointed look.

"Hey, don't ask me," Draco held his hands up in surrender, "the destination is Hermione's idea."

"And you're going to love it." Hermione promised. Another click signalled the appearance of the last of their group.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass stepped out of her flat and into the foyer to find all eyes on her. Hermione reached up and gently pushed Draco's jaw back together as he stood there staring at her. Daphne had followed Hermione's strict instructions of wearing emerald green with a beautiful off the shoulder nearly floor length gown and had finished it off with a simple silver snake shaped bangle. Ensuring her door was locked, Daphne wandered over to the others taking extra care in the silver heels she wasn't used to wearing. Just as she got to Draco's side, she wobbled on her high heels and stumbled forward. Draco's arms snaked around her waist to help her keep her balance. Daphne's bright blue eyes met Draco's silver grey ones. A chill run down her spine as he held her gaze for a fraction longer than was necessary.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Sure, just not used to heels, that's all."

"Draco, why don't you help Daphne down the steps? Be careful of the cobbles down the street too." Hermione instructed. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Hermione turned her back on the couple still holding onto one another as she took hold of the arm offered to her by Theo as he was already escorting his wife across the foyer.

* * *

Harry greeted Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin warmly as they stepped out of the floo into the foyer of Malfoy House. He'd deemed his guess of waiting 20 minutes for Hermione and the others to leave as a good one seeing as he'd glimpsed the door close as he and Celeste had descended the last of the stairs. Celeste's face lit up as she recognised Teddy. The black hair and green eyes he usually associated with Harry were becoming more popular with him since he'd met Celeste.

"So, is everyone ready?" Harry asked.

"Just exactly where are we going Harry?" Andromeda enquired.

"We're going for dinner Andromeda. A nice family meal if you will." She smiled warmly back at him as she nodded and followed him and the children into the street.

* * *

"Ah, signorina Hermione, how lovely to see you again. How good of you to come back. Not with signor Potter this evening?" Draco stiffened, bristles on end at hearing Potter's name.

"No Armand," Hermione greeted the enthusiastic restaurant owner, "this time I'm with friends. I would like to introduce to you Theo and Astoria Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy."

The restaurant manager's dark eyebrows rose, "Malfoy?"

"Yes" Draco growled.

Armand chuckled. "Do not fear signor Malfoy. You are welcome here. I have seen your name on our list for cancelled tables many times. I do apologise for not being able to accommodate you so far. Please, follow me to your table." Armand turned on his heel and headed further into the restaurant. The others followed dutifully, sharing looks at Armand's obvious recognition of Hermione.

"Two empty seats?" Theo asked as they took their seats.

"Zabini's" was Hermione's only explanation Within seconds their missing friends were not so missing any more as they took their seats and shared a look and a smile. Astoria seemed to the only one to notice. Especially when Pansy's elf wine didn't get touched. Since when had Pansy left her wine? _Not for the last 18 months,_ Astoria thought, _not since Apollo was born._

Astoria was brought out of her thoughts when Hermione gasped, she followed her friend's gaze to the front of the restaurant where Andromeda Tonks stood linking arms with Harry Potter smiling, laughing at something he had just said. With them were Celeste Granger and Teddy Lupin. Astoria could see the animated and deep conversation between the restaurant manager and Harry and wondered about the relationship between them. Noticing their sudden movement towards their table, she looked away and towards Hermione.

Hermione simple stared at the activity ahead of her. "When I suggested he feed her, this wasn't what I had in mind." She said to nobody in particular.

"When you told him you were going out with friends, he didn't expect me to turn up." Draco responded with a smirk.

"But I am out with friends." She turned to him, gesturing across the table at those congregated.

"Mum, Mr. Harry is taking me and Aunt Andromeda and Teddy for dinner." Celeste gushed as she rushed over to her mother's side.

"I can see that darling," Hermione replied to her daughter and then adding in Harry's direction as he joined them, "not exactly what I had in mind Harry. Are you going to be seated where I think you are?" He nodded confirmation. "Okay, but just keep an eye on her. And have a word with the sous chef. His language yesterday was awful. Cece speaks 6 languages Harry, including Italian." Draco suddenly felt smug at Hermione's burst of information and the surprised look that briefly crossed Harry's face. His insistence that Celeste be taught more than just English to help her in the future had obviously paid off just with that look. Draco's smugness disappeared as he realised Hermione and Harry were still talking as she finished introducing him to the rest of their group.

"It has been lovely meet you all, some of you again. But we really must be getting to our table. Celeste, my dear, shall we go?"

"Of course Mr. Harry. Bye bye mum, have a good night." Celeste gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before rounding the table to stand next to her godfather, "It's okay Uncle D. He'll look after her." She whispered in Draco's ear as she hugged him before skipping off to join Harry, Andromeda and Teddy as they passed through the kitchen door to their table. Draco's brow creased slightly in confusion as he thought about what the child had said before he dismissed his thoughts.

"Funny isn't it? Don't you think?" Pansy Zabini wondered.

"What is Pans?" Daphne enquired.

"Well, Teddy Lupin can choose his hair colour can't he? And his eye colour."

"Yes he can Pans, but what's that got to do with anything?" replied Hermione.

"Do you think," Pansy continued, "he chose black hair and green eyes because of Harry? You know, to look like him. Or did he choose them to look like Celeste?" Daphne frowned slightly as she considered Pansy's words. A knowing look was shared between Hermione and Draco. A look that didn't go unnoticed by either of the Greengrass sisters. Even if the others at the table were not aware.


	7. Chapter 7

The noise of the Hogwarts' Express was the first thing that struck Teddy Lupin as he passed through the wall onto the Platform 9¾. His argument with Harry had been stopped when a blonde haired teenage girl dressed in black trousers and a close fitting emerald green jumper had barged past him and casually sauntered through to the platform. Harry had reminded him that school wasn't all about girls before trying his hardest to clear his face of his smirk as he thought of his own school days. Memories of Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley skirted through his mind as did visions of the Bauxbatons girls twirling into The Great Hall at the beginning of his fourth year. A shudder followed as he remembered the outcome of that year. The events of the graveyard in which Cedric Diggory died still haunted him more than a decade later. He was shook out of his thoughts as he felt Teddy tug him towards the train. White mist enveloped them both as they walked further down the platform. "Dad?" Teddy began, "which house will I be in?"

"I don't know." Harry responded truthfully. "Your mother was a Hufflepuff; your father was a Griffindor. Your cousins were mostly Slytherins and I was very good friends with several Ravenclaws. We've spoken about this before Teddy; the sorting hat puts you in the house most suited to your personality. Hermione was nearly a Ravenclaw; she was the brightest witch of our age after all. But then again, she had a lot of Slytherin cunning too. Remind me to tell you the tale about the time she trapped a reporter in a jaw to protect me." Teddy furrowed his brows in confusion as he stared at Harry. "Another time Teddy, another time. Now, let's get your trunk on the train, it's nearly time to go." As if on cue, the train gave its traditional 5 minute warning.

"You know Harry; he's going to be fine." Harry turned to look at the woman who had followed them through to the platform.

"I know Andromeda. It's just... I don't know. I suppose I'm going to miss him really. I mean really miss him. It's just been me and him for the last decade and now..." he trailed off.

"And now he is going to make friends and enjoy himself like a normal wizarding child at Hogwarts."

"My time at Hogwarts was anything but normal."

"Now Harry; where would you be if life had been normal for you all those years ago? That time shaped you to be the wonderful father you became to Teddy. For that I am grateful. This last week has shown me how mature he is. Far beyond his years. I have you to thank for that Harry. And I really do. Thank you." Harry hugged the older witch to him just as Teddy came running off the train for one last hug before he left for the next 4 months. "We'll see you at Christmas Teddy. Be good; don't get up to too much trouble. Promise you'll write to us; let us know which house you get into." Teddy nodded his confirmation before running onto the train and finding his compartment.

Harry waved enthusiastically as the train pulled out of the station and disappeared out of sight. His hand was still in the air as the wind was nearly knocked out of him as Celeste Granger barrelled into him.

"It's okay Mr Harry, we'll miss him too." Harry looked down at the girl with her arms wrapped around his waist. He gently carded his hand through her raven curls as she looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his. For a brief moment Harry thought he recognised his own mother in the little girl offering him comfort but he quickly dismissed it. He hadn't known his mother but the niggling feeling something was off began in the back of his brain.

Hermione took a moment to watch the scene in front of her; her new boyfriend and her daughter getting on so well. She was happy and contented with her new little family.

"Such a capacity for love that one," came a voice from beside her.

"Just like her father." Hermione replied automatically. "She gets many traits from him. I love her hair. All black like his and curly like mine. I'm glad she hasn't inherited the messiness of either of us though. And I can just get lost in those eyes. Strange isn't it? How something like that can be passed down the generations. You know, Harry always used to be told that he had his mother's eyes. It was one of the last things Snape said. Remus told him too. No doubt Celeste will hear it at some point. How she has her father's eyes. And his mother's too." She added the last sentence as a whisper. Andromeda's eyes widened as she realised what Hermione was telling her. She turned to the younger witch and noticed how relaxed and almost relieved she looked. She asked what she felt needed to be asked.

"Does Celeste know who her father is?"

"No. I told her he was a powerful wizard who went away but would return one day. I think she just accepted it really. She has me. And Draco, and the Weasley's. She's never known any different since she was born."

"And what about Harry?"

"He doesn't know either. I've kept this secret for 10 years. He told me he loved me and then just left. We've got to start at the beginning again."

"Are you aware she already loves him?"

"Yes, I see it." Hermione's voice was so soft it was barely a whisper. "But I need to know he's going to stay before I can commit to either of them."

"I don't think you need to worry. After our dinner together the other night, I doubt very much he's going anywhere. Spoke about a girl who's captured his heart and he never wants to lose her like he did before. He's older and wiser now Hermione. You both are. Look at the way they are together. They both deserve to know."

Gasping, Hermione realised her mistake. "Andromeda, I...I"

"It's okay dear. You secret's safe with me. I wonder how my nephew will react at this news though."

"He already knows. Did from the beginning. I suppose even your worst enemy finding you alone, depressed, homeless and pregnant at 18 is better than what the Weasley's did."

"I'm sure they had their reasons. They accepted you back didn't they? Are they not as much of Celeste's family as young Draco?"

"Yes of course. But it took a lot to get to this point. Ginny's the reason Celeste was born early." Andromeda's questioning gaze encouraged her on. "I was out shopping with Draco. He'd left me alone for a few minutes to get Cece a gift. One of many I might add." Hermione stared off into the distance as she gazed at her daughter talking to Harry. She recognised their need to know who her father is sooner rather than later. "Andromeda, would you like to go for tea?"

"That I would like Hermione, but what about Celeste? I feel what you wish to discuss cannot be discussed in her presence."

"No, it can't." In a few quick strides they were by Harry's side.

"I was wondering when you were going to come over. Celeste and I were discussing the finer points of the meal we had the other night. I think she enjoyed it." Harry said.

"I did mummy," Celeste chimed. "And Teddy did too I think. Will Teddy be having pasta at Hogwarts? When will Teddy be home again? Can we have him over to stay mummy?"

Hermione giggled at her daughter's rapid fire question. "Anyone would think you like Teddy." She noted the sudden pinkness of her daughter's cheeks as her blush rose. "Come on darling, I'll take you to go see Grandma Molly. Aunt Andromeda and I need to have a bit of girly time."

"It's okay, I'll take her." Harry offered. "It'll help distract me from Teddy being away anyway." Turning to the little girl, he asked "How do you feel about going to the zoo?"

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise as he daughter confirmed she would like to spend the rest of the day with Harry and visit the zoo. "Okay," she started, "but limit the ice cream please."

"Would I do such a thing?" Harry smirked.

"And no snake speaking!" Celeste looked questioningly between her mother and Harry.

"I can speak to snakes," he whispered to her so Hermione couldn't hear. Celeste's eyes shone with curiosity but she didn't say anything. "I promise to look after her and return her to you at what, 6 o'clock?" Harry directed at Hermione.

"Sure," she responded, "I'll have dinner ready for you both." With big grins on both their faces, Harry took Celeste's hand. As they ran through the wall back onto the muggle side of the platform, Harry heard Hermione call after them. He didn't stop to find out what she said.

"They're gone dear." Andromeda calmly stated as Hermione's call was lost on the two figures running through the wall. "How about we go for that tea?"

* * *

"Sometimes, just sometimes, I love someone more than myself."

Blaize Zabini looked up from the paperwork on his desk to his best friend as Draco Malfoy settled himself in the overly large but incredibly comfortable armchair in Blaize's office.

"You have capacity to love someone other than yourself?" Blaize retorted as he lifted a single eyebrow.

"Yes, only occasionally though." Draco replied pointedly. "And right this minute my mother has been promoted to first place. I love her dearly, I really do. I mean, I got this tattoo for her." He gestured towards his arm but didn't pull up the long sleeve he always had covering the Dark Mark given to him years before. It was faded now, but still there, still recognisable for what it was. "But right now, I would do more than give my life for her. She's done it. Found just what I was looking for. Number 12 Grimmauld Place exists! It must do. It's in the Black family records. And here," he threw a thin file down on Blaize's desk, "is proof. Put it in my will anyway. I'll be long gone before it's discovered. It'll never fall into the hands of Potter then. It'll belong to Cece instead." With that, he left the room, trademark smirk in place.

* * *

"Mr Harry?" Celeste started, "Is it true?"

"Hmm? Is what true?" Harry responded studying the map of London Zoo carefully.

"Can you really speak to snakes?"

"Erm... yeah, yeah I can."

"Wow!" Celeste exclaimed grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him in the direction of the reptile house. "How can you speak to snakes?" Celeste's curiosity got the better of her.

"Erm... Well, I just can. It's called Parseltongue, the language. And someone who can speak it is called a Parselmouth. It's inherited. Passed down from mum or dad to child."

"Is that why you can speak it? Because your mum or dad could speak it?"

"Erm... No actually, neither of my parents spoke it. Look, something happened to me when I was a baby and ever since then I've been able to chat to snakes. Took me a long time to find out though. The first time I ever did was here actually, I came to the zoo with my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin when I was 10. I was chatting away to the Burmese python when I realised it could actually understand what I was saying. I didn't even know then that I was actually speaking a different language. Not until I did it in class in my second year at Hogwarts. It was your mum and Uncle Ron that told me." Harry smiled at the memory of duelling with Draco Malfoy and then lost it as his thoughts lead to him considering the current situation between his former rival and his new girlfriend. Harry lost his train of thought when he focused on the display in he now stood in front of and realised it was for the Burmese python. "See; still drawn to it after all these years." He gestured towards the sign denoting the animal in the exhibit.

"Hello" Celeste said to the snake and waved before she walked away to look at the other animals in the room. Harry was about to speak to the snake when he noticed its attention had followed Celeste avidly as she bounced from tank to tank.

"Erm, excuse me." Harry began, "Excuse me." He said again when the snake seemed to ignore him. It was then he heard it, the unmistakable whisper of Parseltongue coming from across the room. Harry looked up from the snake, eyes automatically scanning the room for danger. His first thought was for Celeste's safety. His eyes widened as they locked onto the raven haired girl the other side of the room who seemed to be deep in conversation with a corn snake. Straining his ears to hear, Harry picked out what the snake was telling her, about Harry's visit with her mother a few days before. Harry's jaw dropped when he realised Celeste was speaking back; in the same language. It took less than a moment for Harry to process that Celeste was speaking Parseltongue.

Thoughts danced around Harry's head for the rest of his afternoon with Celeste. He would definitely need to talk to Hermione about this. He wondered if she knew that Celeste's father was a Parselmouth.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks stared at the cup of tea on the table in front of her. Although her suspicions about Celeste's parentage were correct, it was still a shock for Hermione to confirm them. She considered the nervously smiling younger witch sat across the table from her and took her hands in her own. "Hermione," Andromeda began, "I'll admit I've had my suspicions for a little while. Something clicked when Teddy changed his appearance after our meal at Cissa's last weekend. He'd been brown haired and blue eyed for the time he was with me alone and then suddenly went black haired and green eyed like he was when Harry brought him over. He told me it was because of wanting to look like Celeste. Why have you kept it to yourself for so long?"

"Oh I haven't Andromeda, Draco knows." Hermione responded, almost automatically. "I know I need to be honest with her. And with him. But I'm scared he'll run. Just like he has before."

"Hermione Granger," Andromeda scolded, "where is your Griffindor bravery? It took a lot of courage to bring up Celeste. And you have done well so far. But it's not going to be long before she starts asking questions. She's a bright girl. Probably already worked out something's not right as it is. Does she know about your new relationship with Harry?"

"I haven't told her yet. But I think she's already worked it out. Told him she wouldn't mind having him as her dad yesterday. The look on his face was priceless." Hermione giggled at the memory. "Either way, it's got to happen soon."

"Something you said at the station, about Celeste being born early. What did you mean?"

"She was born 3 weeks early. Was due middle to late March. Anyway, Draco and I were out shopping in Diagon Alley. You know, last minute things for when she was born when he left me alone for just a few minutes. Ginny Weasley appeared from nowhere and started shouting about how I was flaunting myself everywhere and how I had betrayed Ron and the rest of the family. By the time Draco made it back I was starting to get twinges. Oh, when she saw him, she got worse. Much, much worse. Started accusing me of sleeping with the enemy. I think she thought the baby was his. Let's just say things came to a point when my waters broke. All over her shoes." Hermione began laughing at the memories. "Her face was bright red and she was fuming. But I think she understood she couldn't help it. She was still at St Mungo's after Celeste was born; apparently managed to talk Ron into coming to see me. I think it was one look at the gorgeous dark hair and soft skin and everyone fell in love."

"I see, and the rest is history I guess?"

"For now, yes. Of course there were other problems. But that's not something I want to go in to right now. Draco and Daphne were wonderful support in those first few months. I went through an awful lot and would have been lost without them." Andromeda got the feeling Hermione wasn't saying everything but decided not to push the young witch into sharing something she didn't want to. "Anyway, I must get off." Hermione stood up and hugged the older witch. "Thank you for listening Andromeda. I have dinner to prepare for. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too dear. Good luck."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Oh fantastic, I'm so glad I caught you." Hermione heard Astoria Nott before she saw her as she exited the floo into the foyer of Malfoy House. Astoria stood with both hands on her hips surveying Hermione covered in floo soot before launching herself across the hallway to brush down her neighbour's clothes. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that if Draco asks, you're busy this evening and that's why you're not coming to dinner at mine."

"Am I?"

"Well, yes. I've told him you are anyway."

"Why?"

"Because he'll be too focused on you rather than my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Daphne. I only have one sister Hermione. Are you not keeping up?"

"I'm sorry Stori, I've had a busy day. Friday afternoon on Diagon Alley is not advisable. Please, start at the beginning and I promise to keep up. In fact, can I interest you in coming to mine for a cup of tea whilst I put this lot away?" Hermione held up the bags of shopping she had to emphasise her point.

"Oh, of course, silly me. Here, let me help you." Astoria took a few of Hermione's shopping bags and followed the older witch upstairs to her flat. "Where's Cece?"

"London Zoo"

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. She's gone with Harry. Teddy Lupin's gone off to Hogwarts this morning so he's using my child as a distraction from being lonely apparently. I mean, he's not been lonely all week whilst Teddy's been at Andromeda's."

"No, that's because he's been here every day."

"What?" Hermione nearly hurt her neck as she snapped her head round from the door she was concentrating on unlocking.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't think we haven't noticed. Harry staying over; or taking you and Celeste out to lunch. You even had him babysit when we went to that fancy restaurant. By the way, its open Hermione, you can go into your flat now." Astoria followed Hermione inside and dropped the shopping bags on the kitchen table. "I don't know why you don't just get yourself a house elf. I'm sure Draco could help with that." Hermione glared at Astoria, memories of people's ridicule at her attempts to help the elves flashed angrily through her mind. She quickly dismissed them and focused on the young witch now stood in her kitchen as she put on the water for tea.

"So, what were you going on about downstairs?"

"Well, are you busy tonight?"

"Yes actually, I am. Harry's bringing Cece home about 6ish, so that gives me 3 hours to cook dinner." Hermione responded checking her watch. She hoped whatever it was that Astoria had to talk about was quick as she really didn't have the time to be gossiping whilst she could be cooking instead. Her mother's delicious cola gammon took time she didn't really have. "Look, Stori, I've got a lot to do to prep for this evening. Do you mind if I start whilst we're talking?" she asked as she poured out tea for them both.

"Oh, of course not. Go ahead. Anyway, it's good you're already busy anyway. Because Theo and I are having a dinner party."

"Right," Hermione answered distractedly as she began to prepare her meat.

"And you're not invited."

"Why's that?" Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. Dinner parties done at any of the flats in Malfoy House usually involved all of the building's occupants, including Celeste and occasionally a few others.

"Because you're busy of course."

"Of course." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And why am I busy?"

"Because then Draco will pay more attention to my older sister than you or Cece."

"Right."

"I saw what you were trying to do the other night Hermione. Don't play coy with me. Funny how Daphne told me she thought we were dressing up in our Hogwarts house colours as a bit of a tribute after 10 years of being away. Funny how you missed out telling me about that beforehand too. And how Draco's favourite colour is green."

"My favourite colour is green." Hermione protested.

"Not Slytherin green it isn't."

"I didn't know Slytherin had the monopoly on that shade of green." Hermione answered sweetly trying to sound innocent but not really succeeding.

"We don't. But we do all rather like green. Draco very much so apparently. Oh and how you insisted on taking Theo's arm instead of Draco's when we walked down the Alley? And how you purposely sat Daphne and Draco next to each other? Come on Hermione, it's not only Slytherins that can be cunning obviously."

"You'd be amazed Astoria Nott. One day, I'll tell you about when I robbed a bank with Harry, Ron and the ugliest looking goblin I'd ever seen." Astoria nearly choked on her tea. Hermione smirked at the look in the younger witch's face. "Anyway Stori, I promise not to let Draco in on your little secret. I presume you've arranged for an intimate dinner for just the 4 of you at your place tonight and you don't want me or Cece cramping Daphne's style."

"Well, when you put it like that."

"Don't worry Stori," Hermione laughed, "Do whatever you need to. They both deserve to be happy. If it wasn't for them two, I don't know what I would have done when Cece was born."

"Oh thank you Hermione. Have fun yourself this evening."

"I will thank you." Astoria finished her tea and banished the cup and saucer to be washed. She stood, hugged Hermione and promised to update her on the evening's events the following day. "Oh, and Hermione," Astoria began as she got to the door, "Did you know Pansy Zabini is pregnant again? Let's hope it's a girl this time." And with that she was out the door, Hermione could hear the clicking of the brunette's heels on the marble steps.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione Granger sighed deeply as she packed away her paperwork for the day. It had been more than 2 weeks since she had last seen Harry Potter. More than 2 weeks since she'd shared her most protected secret with her boyfriend. Or possibly now her ex-boyfriend as she was yet to hear from him in all that time. Owled letters had returned unopened and her patronus hadn't had any luck either. She smiled briefly as she used the memory of her daughter's first steps and uttered the words of the charm to produce the silvery grey otter once again. As she watched it prance and play in front of her it slowly faded, her concentration lost as her mind wandered back to that night.

Things had started off well. Celeste had come back from visiting the zoo with Harry with such excitement as she explained to her mother all about the conservation and breeding programmes. Hermione had felt a pang of nostalgia remembering all the David Attenborough programmes she had watched with her parents growing up. In a time where she was happy and carefree and they could remember who she was. It was after their meal and Celeste had finally succumbed to sleep that Hermione and Harry had shared a glass of elf wine. Harry had the grace to look sheepish as he explained Celeste's knowledge of his Parseltongue abilities and his defiance of Hermione's wishes on the platform at Kings Cross. It was then that Harry had slain her with his look of betrayal as she'd answered his questions about Celeste's father being a Parselmouth and she'd told him that the child in question was his daughter. Harry had left soon after saying he needed to clear his head and think about what she had told him. Hurt seared through her heart yet again as she remembered the pain of having to tell Celeste time and again that Harry still liked her and hadn't left because of her. Yes, it had been more than 2 weeks since she had last seen or heard from Harry Potter. And to make matters worse, tomorrow was her birthday.

"Can we go home yet mummy?" Celeste Granger asked bringing her mother out of her thoughts.

"Just a minute darling. I just need to finish up here and then we'll be off home." replied Hermione. She was not really looking forward to her birthday this year. No doubt her friends would have bought her special gifts like they did every year and she would see the Weasleys in the evening as they had invited her to a family meal to celebrate, but it was still an ordinary Tuesday to her and she would treat it as such. Hermione finished off piling up her paperwork and took her daughter's hand before locking the door and stepping out into Diagon Alley. Although Hermione would usually floo from work to home with Celeste, today she needs some things from the wizarding shopping hub and on the way home was as good a time as any.

"Going my way?" came a smooth voice from behind Hermione as she and Celeste walked down the street. Hermione smiled her first genuine smile that day as she turned to see Draco Malfoy stood tightly behind them. His brows furrowed in confusion as he searched her eyes briefly for an answer to his silent question. Hermione knew he was worried about her but refused to give him the satisfaction that she was tired and worried. Steeling her gaze and continuing to smile, Hermione responded that she and Celeste were heading to the market for fresh produce before returning home for dinner.

"Care to join us?" Hermione surprised herself with inviting Draco to dinner that evening. She hadn't planned on it and was secretly relieved when he politely declined.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm meeting with Daphne for dinner at that Italian you took us to a few weeks ago."

"Ah, liked it that much eh?"

"Yeah, well the manager seems a little less reluctant to take my booking now he knows I'm friends with war heroine Hermione Granger. And Daphne loves the place too. I didn't know she liked Italian food so much. I've learnt so much about her just lately."

"Ah yes," Hermione smirked, "how are things with you a Daphne? Still going out I see."

"We're just friends Hermione. Nothing more. We're both enjoying a little company whilst those around us are preoccupied with other things."

"Yes of course, how silly of me. Of course you are just friends. I mean, you haven't seen her for some sort of meal out or other event every night for the last 2 weeks then? What is is now 23 dates in what, 21 days?"

"Anyone would think you were stalking me Granger."

"Not at all Malfoy" Hermione retorted, "merely an observation due to the fact that you have spent more time at Daphne's than anywhere else. It's been a nice change I must say. Even Stori's noticed a difference in Daph."

"Astoria's noticed a difference? In Daphne? Like what?"

"It's not really my place to say Draco. Let's just say that in the last two weeks, Daph has been a lot more smiley and seems a much more happy. The only thing that's different in her life is the time and attention you have given her. So I can only attribute Daphne's change in demeanour as being down to you."

Hermione suddenly realised that whilst they had been talking Draco, Celeste and herself had walked the considerable distance down Diagon Alley that led to them being at the fresh produce market. Although she knew he wouldn't usually have agreed, Hermione felt Draco's acceptance of her offer to shop with her daughter and herself stemmed from his curiosity over their previous conversation about Daphne Greengrass. Hermione smiled happily to herself feeling the need to congratulate herself on her part on bringing the two Slytherins together. They may both be incredibly intelligent, but Hermione had to admit they were both clueless as to each other's furtive glances and stuttered conversations. It seems the previous two weeks had been weeks of budding romance for them. She was pleased at least someone was enjoying themselves, even if she herself was beginning to slip into a depressing slumber once again.

Hermione silently scolded herself for realising she missed Harry so much. He had simply walked out of her life. How could she expect anything more? Had he not done it once before? A decade previously he had told her he loved her just to disappear without another word for months on end. His communication silence only broken by the occasional owl in his missing years.

"If you squeeze that apple much harder you're going to turn it to mush." Draco's voice brought her out of her revere. She quickly ordered her desired produce from the stall holder and paid before collecting her wares and strolling in the direction of Malfoy House. Hermione ensure Celeste had her stuff before allowing her daughter to walk a few feet in front of them as they walked. "Over thinking again?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Draco had become perhaps more concerned about Hermione than anyone else around her in the last two weeks. Just because he had spent time with his new romantic interest did not stop him from noticing Hermione's sudden withdrawal since Potter had practically run from her flat following dinner one night. It was Draco's shoulder she had cried on that Saturday afternoon after seeing Celeste off to the Weasley's for the rest of the weekend.

"So what if I am?" came Hermione's confident and slightly defiant response.

"If you are, you need to stop," was his simple answer, "we both know it'll do neither you nor Cece any good." Hermione nodded her acceptance of his comments even if she didn't completely agree with them. "Either way, you've said what you need to. Look, it's your birthday tomorrow, what do you plan on doing?"

"You remembered?" Hermione looked at him in shock.

"Of course I remembered," he smirked, "think I would forget?" Draco didn't mention the fact that his mother, Daphne Greengrass, her sister, Astoria Nott and his house elf had all reminded him within the previous 24 hours that the following day was Hermione Granger's birthday. He was beginning to think they all thought he would forget. In all likelihood, he probably would. He had never been one for remembering birthdays unless they were super important. Like his mother's. Or his own. Two very important birthdays that Draco Malfoy never EVER forgot.

"I'm not planning on doing anything to be honest. I've been invited to the Weasley's for dinner with the family. But I'm not sure I can face them all at the moment."

"Still moping over Potter?"

"I'm not moping Draco."

"If you say so." Draco unlocked the door to Malfoy House and held open the door for Hermione and Celeste to pass through.

"Yes, Draco, I do. Anyway, to answer your unspoken question, I'm fine." Draco raised a single eye brow. "Honestly I am. I'm just having to readjust again. Harry hasn't been around for 10 years. Nothing's really changed other than he now knows about Celeste. And ultimately, she's just a child. She'll forget about him soon enough. He was only in her life 10 days. Not enough time for her to bond with him too much."

"Hermione Granger, you do not deserve all life has thrown at you. But you do deserve to be happy. I hope you have a good night tonight. And tomorrow night. You deserve some down time."

"Thank you Draco." With that, Hermione entered her flat and Draco proceeded to his own. As much as Draco was happy with the recent turn of events in his own life, his buddy romance with Daphne Greengrass was never going to overshadow the pain in his heart at seeing Hermione so dejected yet again.

* * *

"Give me the potatoes Uncle Ron, don't go hogging them all for yourself." Celeste asked of her adoptive uncle as she sat around the Weasley family table enjoying dinner with her adoptive family to celebrate her mother's birthday. Celeste was a little confused as to why they were celebrating it this year. Her mother wasn't usually one for celebrations with regards to her own birthday, they didn't usually congregate with others to celebrate it and it wasn't a big birthday so to speak.

"Now, young lady, what do you say?" Hermione admonished her daughter.

"Sorry mum, Uncle Ron, please can you pass me the potatoes?" Celeste responded in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"That's much better." Hermione smiled at her daughter before turning to her friends around the table as the subject of Harry's recent disappearance reared its ugly head.

"What I don't understand is that he just disappeared." Started Ron, "I mean, we were supposed to be meeting up to go to a quidditch match and all that. And he hasn't been here since Teddy left. I mean, he hasn't even turned up to Sunday night dinners. It's mum's food after all, why would he want to leave that?" Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by George.

"I think something must have happened Ronniekins." Hermione looked down as she felt George glance at her. "I mean, what with Teddy going off to Hogwarts. Perhaps he just needed a bit of space you know, to get away from it all. He's on his own now after all." Heads nodded around the table in agreement. Everyone but Hermione that is as she let the conversation continue around her. "So Hermione," George started again, "today's your birthday. Got anyone waiting at home for you after we're finished with you?" He wiggled his eyebrows to convey his thinly veiled probing of her love life. Again, Hermione opened her mouth to respond when a familiar voice answered for her.

"Not at all George, I thought I would come to her instead." Hermione's head whipped round to see Harry Potter stood in the doorway with the largest bunch of white daisies she had ever seen.


End file.
